


The King and the Moon

by EkhidnaWritez



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hair, Nudity, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkhidnaWritez/pseuds/EkhidnaWritez
Summary: Set three years after the end of the Human-Xadian war and the defeat of Viren and Aaravos, Ezran, King of Katolis, goes off to visit his girlfriend for an entire week.Contains: Shotacon, hairiness, and vanilla sex.
Relationships: Ezran & Lujanne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The King and the Moon

**The King and the Moon**

  
  
  


“Ezran, you sure don’t want to come?” Callum asked as he put down his book of magic. The seventeen-years-old adolescent was wearing his usual Mage outfit, a mix between his trademark blue and red clothing, his utensil bags, a Xadia-made cape, and his now rune-inscribed scarf.

Behind his older brother, Soren and Corvus were finishing packing up the last of the three carriages stationed on the courtyard. Bait was already inside one of the carriages and Amaya was giving Gren some last-minute orders and instructions.

Ezran smiled, nodding at Callum. “I’m sure, Callum. Didn’t I tell you I had my own plans for the week?”

Callum brought his hands up, smiling. “I know, I know. I just wanted to be sure you didn’t have a change of heart. Even Bait wants to go! And Rayla misses you, and so does Zym!”

“I miss them too, you know? But as King, duty calls, even if it means missing some time-off,” Ezran said placing his hands on his hips.

“And you’ve never told me what this ‘Highly Important Meeting’ is going to take place, or who this ‘secret friend’ of yous is,” Callum crossed his arms. “Are you suuuure you don’t need any help?”

“Relax, Callum. I’ll be fine! And I’m going to a safe place,” Ezran placed a hand on Callum’s shoulder. Now that he was thirteen and had hit a bit of a growth spurt, he stood nearly at his older brother’s height, much to the chagrin of Callum.

“I don’t know… I could go along with you, just to be safe. I’m sure Rayla would understand…,” Callum looked to the side. “Or bind herself to kill me for me missing out on a date again. But, hey, I’ll always be here for my little brother.”

Ezran shook his head before lunging to hug Callum. “Callum, I’ll be fine! I don’t need you sacrificing yourself for me so soon. Save it when we are older and some terrible and nefarious evil attacks us!” Ezran laughed with Callum soon joining him.

“Hey, Callum! If you’re done with the King, then hurry up! We got places to be, fishes to fish, dragons to ride, and drinks with our names on Xadia!” Soren called as he tossed the last baggage on a carriage. “And I think General Amaya really wants to go see Janai after so--Ufff!”

Ezran and Callum laughed harder when they saw a boot impacting Soren in the face, toppling him into the carriage. Amaya, looking as strong and as ever signaled with her hands.

“ ‘I saw what you said’ General Amaya says,” Gren translated with a grin.

The laughter eventually settled down with everyone that was going to Xadia boarding the carriages that would take them for a well-deserved week of relaxation.

“Promise you’ll call if anything happens?” Callum asked.

Ezran nodded. “Of course. Same goes for all of you,” they then hugged one last time before separating. “Say hi to everyone for me, okay? Tell them…,” Ezran smiled. “Tell them next time I might introduce them to my secret friend, okay?”

“I’ll hold you up to that, Ez,” Callum let go of Ezran and walked off to the carriages. “See you in a week!” Callum exclaimed as he boarded a carriage and moments later their wheels began to glow, a moment later they began to advance on their own. A small crowd waved the carriages off with Ezran being the last to leave the courtyard.

“Is everything I requested ready, Corvus?” Ezran asked in his usual friendly tone.

“Of course, my King,” Corvus vowed before presenting a large backpack. “Telescope, rope, ten sets of clothes, soap, and enough persimmon jelly tarts to last you three weeks.”

“More like three hours,” Ezran muttered to himself. Seeing the confused look Corvus was giving him, the young King coughed taking the backpack. “Thank you, Corvus. Could you tell Opeli to call me if something urgent happens?”

“How urgent do urgent means, my King?” Corvus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“ ‘Viren and Aaravos are back from the dead and leading an army of undead’ kind of urgent,” Ezran replied nonchalantly as he secured his backpack with a jelly tart on hand. “I’ll be back on a week,” Ezran said before starting to walk away and eating his jelly tart.

He didn’t see Corvus bow, but there was no need to. He knew his favorite bodyguard too well. As the young man made his way through the streets of Katolis Castle and the surrounding city, Ezran felt a surge of pride and accomplishment fill him more than any sugary confection would. The city was bursting with activity of all sorts, there were tourists and natives enjoying the scenery or coursing through what Katolis had to offer, and he saw, most heartwarming of all, elves of all kinds chatting, playing, and walking side by side with humans.

Though they were outnumbered by humans, Katolis being a human kingdom, after all, the last three and a half years had improved the relationship between humans and elves to an unprecedented level. And what was even more important, the standing of humans before the eyes of the dragon. Despite the lingering difficulties, like Sol Regeme and some anti-elf/anti-human groups, the vast majority of the three species were now in good terms and willing to learn from each other.

A handful of elves, enamored with human society, had settled down on Katolis almost as soon after Aaravos and Viren has been defeated for good. For a moment Ezran slowed down and stopped munching on his twelfth jelly tart. If there was something he truly regretted was that Claudia, drained of her powers and much of her own lifespan, had been used by two awful monsters like a tool. They had tried everything in their power, but the Dark Magic she had used to save Soren and her father had taken their toll.

Now she remained secluded in her home, away from any book and any source of magic, with only the guards assigned to her to keep her company for the last months she had left.

_ There was nothing anyone could do… even Zubeia was powerless. We did everything we could to help her. At least we can give her peace and some comfort before she passes _ , Ezran thought grimly.

Shaking his head, Ezran returned to happier thoughts. The trade, tourism, and minor migration treaties between the elven nations were proven their worth and growing stronger each day.

_ I wonder if I’ll live long enough to see humans and elves standing together as equals, living peacefully and happily _ , Ezran thought, smiling and eating another jelly tart. He hoped that to be the case, he longed to see such a miracle happen.

But for now, it would remain as nothing more than a pleasant dream. He had the time, passion, and confidence that it would become a reality. Not to mention he would be making his own contribution in a more informal way soon.

Ezran kept walking, waving and wishing a good day to everyone he came across. Several minutes later he finally reached the gates of the city and the bridge. It nearly took him two more hours to arrive at his desired destination: a secluded pond. Upon arriving, Ezran gulped down his latest jelly tart and grinned widely seeing an old friend waiting for him.

“Phoe-Phoe!” Ezran called as he rushed to the Moon Phoenix. The phoenix chirped flapping her wings as Ezran approached. The young King tackled the chest of his favorite feathered friend and Phoe-Phoe returned the gesture with a nuzzle of her own. 

“You’ve been waiting for a long while, girl?” The phoenix chirped. “Huh, really? Got a little lost then?” Another chirp. “Ohhhh, yeah, I can see how that can be confusing,” another chirp followed by a series of little clicks. “Twenty of them? That must’ve been rough for you, Phoe-Phoe. Are you alright?” A low key chirp followed by a click. “Ah, that’s good! So, are you ready to go?”

This time his answer came in the form of the phoenix spreading her wings wide, flapping them thrice for show of effect. Ezran applauded the display before he climbed up the phoenix’s back. Within moments, the duo were off the ground and up in the air, soaring majestically through the air. Ezran closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, enjoying the unique kind of freedom that came with flying.

  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  
  


It was late in the afternoon, not quite dusk yet, but close to it when Ezran and Phoe-Phoe landed at their destination.

“Ah, the Moon Temple, looking as mystical as ever,” Ezran commented as he unclimbed from Phoe-Phoe.

“Thanks! I try my best to keep the stones shiny and at their prime!”

“Gah!” Ezran yelped, startled mid-climb by a familiar sly, melodic voice. “Uffgghh!” He breathed falling flat on his ass. He shot open his eyes looking around but found no one. Ezran got up on his feet with a smirk adorning his lips. “Lujanneeeee,” he said knowingly.

“You’re no fun sometimes, Ezzy,” Lujanne said as her shimmering figure materialized in front of Ezran. Before he could do anything else she wrapped her arms around embracing him in a tight hug. “How’s my favorite hero, bringer of peace, and human King doing?”

“Eh, you know, busy running kingdom, making sure no radical group attempts an assassination, visiting my girlfriend under the excuse of a diplomatic meeting. The usual,” Ezran replied wrapping his arms around the taller Moonshadow elf’s waist.

Lujanne giggled. “That must be pretty tiresome. Is there anything this old lady could do for you?”

“Weeeeell, now that you mention it,” Ezran began as he tip-toed and used his hands to pull Lujanne’s head down. Their lips met in a warm, gentle, sticky kiss. “Bleeeggg, were you eating toffee illusion pudding before I arrived?” Ezran said spitting a wad of greenish slimy saliva.

“I can’t help myself, my illusion food is just too good!” Lujanne laughed. “You seem to be getting used to the taste, Ezzy,” she said before kissing his cheek again.

“Not as much as I’d like to. Now everything is going to taste like grub slime for a whole day,” Ezran shivered. “Good thing I brought some real food to keep me alive.”

“If you start with that then I won’t cook anything else for you, dearie,” Lujanne said with a smug grin.

“Please don’t!”

The couple laughed for a few more seconds until Ezran captured her lips once more. This time instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss with his tongue quickly finding hers. Their kiss was messy, spit-filled, and not very romantic. And it was utterly perfect.

“I’ve missed you so much, Lu,” Ezran said once the kiss ended, uncaring that a small bridge of spit still connected them.

“I’ve missed you too, Ezzy,” Lujanne confessed with a bit more seriousness in her voice. “Honestly, Ezran, what do you even see in an old hag waaaay past her prime like me?”

“Aren’t you the one that keeps telling everyone that appearances are all we can hope to learn and all that?”

“Dearie, please, don’t even try. I have one or two centuries of experience under my sleeve. And that’s different. I’m talking about reality as it is, Ezzy.”

“What is reality anyway?” Ezran teased earning a pinch on his cheeks. “And I don’t care about your age, Lujanne. You’re super funny, smart, a bit weird, and you’re always honest. What’s not to love about you? Because I do. I love you, Lujanne,” Ezran said looking deeply into Lujanne’s teal eyes, his own icy blue eyes reflecting on them.

“Oh… Oh Ezzy, you silly human you,” the Moonshadow elf hugged the smaller boy tightly. “Did you know that none of my ex-husbands ever said that to me the same way you have? Thank you, dearie.”

“Hey, their loss,” Ezran replied as he nestled his head in between her modest breasts. No more words were needed to be said, at least not for the moment.

Ezran breathed in the sweet honey-like, strangely earthy aroma of Lujanne, finding it comforting and welcoming. Since the first time he smelled her, it had come to be one of his favorite smells -- even more so than that of jelly tarts. And more than that, even though he couldn’t understand it when he met Lujanne, the first time he had laid eyes on her he felt… confused. There was something about her, maybe her aura or perhaps her grace or her tranquil, relaxing charm. He didn’t know.

All he knew was that he felt his stomach do summersaults that not even eating grubs caused on him. That is to say, the only good kind of summersaults.

It wasn’t until Verin and Aaravos were defeated and he had kissed the older elf that he knew what a ‘crush’ was. A crush that only grew when she returned the kiss. Losing his virginity at the age of eleven was something odd. He knew what sex was. He knew animals like no other, after all. But it was much more welcoming than he ever expected it to be.

After that, every excuse he could conjure to visit Lujanne he would take... or create once or twice.

“You know,” Lujanne began, stirring him up. “I was on my way to the spring before you arrived. I wanted to be at least a bit presentable and not smell like a grub-loving mountain lady,” she winked playfully.

“But I love your grub-loving mountain lady smell,” to point emphasis on his words, Ezran took a deep whiff from his resting place. “Ahhhh~” He exhaled exaggeratedly.

“I know, Ezzy dear. Luckily for you, I am quite certain that my aroma will return in a mere day or two after each bath. I’ve had plenty of time to deduce that. Isn’t that right, Lujanne?”

“Indeed it is, Lujanne,” another Lujanne said watching from the side before she shimmered away.

Ezran shrugged. “I can’t fault that knowledge then,” Ezran let go of Lujanne but not of her right hand. “Oh, that reminds me,” he said using his free hand to search in his backpack. After a few moments, he pulled out a small rectangular-like object. “Here, just as you like it.”

Lujanne sniffed at the presented object. “Ahhhh, lily-scented. You’re such a thoughtful King, Ezzy. Some girls like gems, others like fancy dresses, but you won my heart with soap bars,” she said waving a hand back and forth before messing his hair a bit.

Ezran chuckled. “You’re so silly, Lu. But that’s what love about you,” Ezran went in for another kiss when he was stopped by one of her fingers.

“Save it for later, Ezzy. Come, let’s take a bath together,” Lujanne proposed, to which Ezran’s response was to nod rapidly and eagerly.

The couple, hand in hand, walked up the temple until they reached the inner sanctum and the spring that oozed warm, crystalline water down a small creek and a pool large enough for a few tens of people. The bathhouse was, like most things were in the Moon Temple, exposed to nature, but in this case, it only served to add further beauty to it.

Letting go of each other’s hands, the two lovers started to strip off their clothing with their backs set against the other to at least give the illusion of some sense of modesty. Ezran was the first to finish; his brown hazelnut skin bearing a few scars but mostly a clean, smooth, hairless exterior with a few rogue strands of hair in his chest, armpits, and nether region.

“Honestly, Ezzy, why do we keep undressing with our backs turned? I have nothing you haven’t seen before and I certainly know you have nothing I haven’t seen before,” Lujanne said somewhat jokingly, somewhat teasingly.

When Ezran turned around to reply to her, he was graced by a sight he had grown enamored with.

There she stood, Lujanne, the second friendly elf he had met, the first true ally of their ventures, a trusted friend that had aided them so much, his girlfriend, the she-elf he loved, and, Zym willing, would become the Queen of Katolis sooner rather than later completely in the nude.

Her figure was one many, many women would kill for despite her age: a thin, shapely stomach with no trace of extra fat to be seen anywhere, a tall, imposing, but gentle physique to match her caring nature, her face showing a mild blush that accentuated her few wrinkles and crow’s feet. Her breasts were of modest size, he knew too well, barely being bigger than a proper handful for him, but more than enough to play with. They were sagging a little due to her age, but that only made them more appealing to Ezran.

Now free of her clothing, Lujanne revealed a sight no one would ever suspect about her; Ezran smiled and his decent-sized penis throbbed expectantly. Her skin, so smooth and in a darker shade than his, looked oily and soft to the touch (which it was), her long, thin legs were covered by a thin carpet of short white hair; the same color as the bush adorning her nethers, thick and numerous that it took him a second to identify where her slit was located, and inch-long hairs sprouting from her armpits.

All of that combined with her flowing, free hair made her look even more beautiful than she already was, at least to Ezran.

“You… you are so… pretty, Lujanne,” Ezran managed to mumble out.

“And you don’t look half-bad yourself, Ezzy. Raawwrrrr,” she complimented whilst imitating a shadowpaw. “I see those jelly tarts you love so much have been doing you some good,” she commented in a knowing tone before she brushed a hand over Ezran’s stomach and his mildly noticeable abs.

Ezran could only blush in response.

“My, it looks like little Ezzy has grown too,” Lujanne said as her hand gripped Ezran’s pulsating shaft gently and gave it teasingly slow strokes.

“L-Lu,” Ezran moaned out. And suddenly, she stopped. “W-What? Why did you stop?”

“Now, now, Ezzy, we still have to take our bath first. “Race you!” She called before she sprinted into a short run before leaping into the pool doing a catapult ball.

“Hey, no fair!” Ezran exclaimed before he too followed her example.

By the time the two emerged from the refreshing warm water, the two of them started to spray water on the other. Lujanne being Lujanne conjured a few other Lujannes to confuse Ezran. After five minutes of play, Ezran, King of Katolis, admitted defeat. It was then that the illusions vanished leaving only the original Lujanne standing behind him.

Lujanne hugged Ezran closed and tight against her front whilst her hands caressed his skin. Ezran looked back and a moment later their lips met once more in a loving kiss. Ezran turned slowly in the embrace of his girlfriend until their stomachs were touching. His hands traveled on her back, thighs, and buttocks enjoying the sensation of her skin, her lithe figure, and the occasional fuzziness of her bodily hair.

Ezran was not ignorant of the human (or in this case, elven) body. He had taken plenty of baths as a kid alongside his dad, mom, brother, and Bait. A few times he and Callum had shared a bath with Aunt Amaya. The comparison of her body to that of Lujanne’s couldn’t be any more different. Although the greatest difference was the amount of hair. Aunt Amaya had little to no hair, while Lujanne had much of it.

But that was something he didn’t mind. If anything, he found Lujanne’s excess of it to be exotic, familiar, natural, and welcoming.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Lujanne teased ending the kiss.

“I’ve just missed you, that’s all,” Ezran replied. A moment later he was kissing her chest and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

“You are such a man-baby,” Lujanne said but didn’t stop him. After a few seconds, she began moving back with Ezran unwilling to let her go until she reached the shallow border of the pool and sat on the edge.

Ezran stopped sucking on her tit and looked up to her. The silent invitation in her eyes was all he needed. He climbed out of the pool and laid his head on her lap. She then gently, as a mother would with her babe, picked his head up and guided his mouth to meet one of her nipples. He moaned contently before letting out another more lust-filled moan.

With an eye, Ezran saw the free hand of Lujanne stroking his member with more vigor. Using his right hand he began to play with her free breasts as he increased his suckling; adding his tongue to the play. They remained like that for a few moments until Ezran began to tremble freeing her nipple, opting to instead bury his head on her belly as he cried out. His hips moved on their own trying to aid Lujanne’s masturbating motions.

His mounting anticipation over the course of a few weeks, his desire to be in her arms once more, her teasing, seeing her in all her glory, and now this? It was too much for Ezran to handle.

He let out a suppressed groan the moment his orgasm hit him. Rope after rope of his seed spurted out of his cock until it finally petered out on his ninth spurt. Ezran breathed out against Lujanne’s stomach; his nose scraping against the white forest on her nethers.

The young King looked up to his love when he heard her moan salaciously, his eyes widening when he saw her cum-stained hand being cleaned by her tongue.

“I wonder if all human males’ seed is tangy and sweet like yours or if yours is unique,” Lujanne pondered as she licked the last of her fingers clean. Then she shrugged. “Ah, some things must remain a mystery in this world, don’t you think?”

Ezran tried to reply but found himself unable to do so. The sight alone had nearly caused his dwindling erection to come back to life in full force. Then his vision turned watery as he was shoved back into the pool. When he emerged a second later he coughed smiling as he did. For a moment he wondered where Lujanne was, but a splash of water told him enough.

He turned around and saw his Moonshadow elf beauty swimming below the water surface for a few seconds until she reached the other end of the pool. Then she gently surfaced, waving her head to toss away the excess water in her hair. After that, Lujanne pulled herself up on the edge and exited the pool once again using one of her knees for support.

Ezran, who was following her at his own pace, was in the perfect position to see Lujanne’s exposed backside in full. Asscheeks spread, legs parted, her damp pubic hair dangling freely, her slightly parted vaginal lips, and her small, tight-looking, hair-surrounded anus for him to see.

Now that sight was more than enough for any sane male, human or otherwise, to lose his composure. His erection returned with a vengeance, and his heart was beating so fast and hard it felt like it would explode at any moment from his chest in persecution of his love.

Ezran swam across the rest of the pool and got outside by the time Lujanne has reached a large bath seat. But instead of sitting on it, she was lying facedown on it and presenting herself to Ezran. Glancing back at him, Lujanne winked and moved her hips for an added effect. The thirteen-years old man needed nothing more and rushed towards his girlfriend.

When he stood behind her he grabbed her hips tentatively. More than once she had used her illusions to play a few ticks on him. Sex with an illusion was a definitely strange experience, but nothing compared to the real Lujanne.

“I’m real, Ezzy. Or am I? It is ever so hard to remember which is whiiii--!” Lujanne was cut off by her high pitched squeal of surprise as her folds were spread apart by Ezran’s throbbing hard human penis. “N-No fair, Ezzy!” Lujanne called but the young King didn’t stop. The much older elf moaned pleasantly as Ezran’s still developing member buried itself deep inside her until his balls were slapping against her pubic white hair.

“L-Lujanneeee!” Ezran cried holding his elven lover tightly. He breathed out trying to calm his own urges to simply let go and pound himself into an early climax. But no. He had more control than that thanks to Lujanne. With the purpose in mind to enjoy her as much as he could, whilst at the same time ensuring her own pleasure, his pace was slow, tender, and loving to allow both of them the time needed to adapt to each other.

“T-That’s it, Ezzy. In and out, back and forth, slowly and with an even pace -- right there, dearie,” another Lujanne breathed out next to Ezran.

“W-What can I say? I have an excellent teacher,” Ezran complimented as his pace increased enough to create a wet slapping sound with each of his thrusts. He then pulled back straightening up. His eyes drifted from Lujanne’s smooth back to her buttocks and then in between to her hairy anus. Using one of his hands, Ezran traced it over Lujanne’s backside until he began tracing the outer rim of her asshole with his index and middle fingers.

“Curious about that, you naughty boy?” Illusion Lujanne whispered against his ear.

“Y-Yes?” Ezran answered blushing madly.

“You humans truly are debauch creatures,” Lujanne said. “I love it. Can y-you believe none of my ex-husbands ever wondered about that?” She ended with a giggle.

Ezran grunted in response but didn’t stop his thrusting hips. Slowly but surely he increased his pace and both of their breaths slowly turned ragged.

“Boop~” Illusion Lujanne said pressing against Ezran’s nose.

Given that she was an illusion she couldn’t actually do any physical contact. But the surprise itself was enough to distract Ezran long enough for the real Lujanne to push back against him.

Ezran landed on the stone floor and was instantly pinned to it as Lujanne sat on him; taking his entire royal meat spear inside her wet, warm, velvety pussy. Now that she was in command, the Moonshadow elf rocked her hips back and forth hard wanting to grind herself against the young human.

Ezran could only lay there, trying his best to contribute in some way to their building pleasure, but found himself almost entirely at the mercy of his lovely elven maid. Not that it mattered much in the end. Lujanne’s rhythm was uneven and the continuous moans and cries of joy emerging from her throat, beautiful music in the ears of the young King, indicated she was close to her orgasm.

The boy watched in fascination as his girlfriend’s body began to shimmer with a thin sheet of magical energy and then, her climax arrived. She stopped moving and her entire body spasmed uncontrollably. The sight of her orgasmic delight, her warmth, her tightness, and his own desires were too much for him to handle. He cried out as his peak arrived, filling her love-canal and womb with as much seed as his testes could possibly produce.

When they were done riding out their respective climaxes, they remained glued to each other, unmoving, and breathing heavily in an effort to regain their breaths. After a minute or so the two lovers crawled back into the pool and there they remained for several more minutes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Lujanne,” Ezran called gaining her attention while she hugged him from behind. “Would you… would you like to be my Queen when I’m old enough?”

Lujanne giggled then snorted and then laughed for a little bit before giggling once more. “Sorry, Ezzy, I didn’t mean to laugh,” she squeezed him and rested her head against his mane of a hair. “I’m the Guardian of the Moon Nexus, I am bound to this Temple,” she explained simply. “I would be a terrible Queen if I’m not at your side, now would I?”

“I don’t care! We can figure something out later now that the Human Kingdoms and Xadia are at peace!” Ezran cuddled back against her. “I really, really love you, Lujanne. I really do. And I don’t want any other woman, human or elf, as my future wife than you. I love you, Lu.”

“Ezran… you’re the sweetest, truest, most lovable boy I have ever met,” Lujanne replied with some uncharacteristic seriousness as she hugged her lover tenderly.

“You’re just saying that,” Ezran said trying to hide his blush.

  
“No, really, Ezzy… for the first time in my life, I can believe someone when you say ‘I love you’. I believe you.” The she-elf looked down at Ezran and used a four-fingered hand to turn his head up so he could see her eyes. “And I hope you believe me when I say that I love you too, with all my heart, my strapping boy-king,” Lujanne said with all the honesty and love she could muster.

Ezran smiled and closed his eyes. “That settles it then. I can’t wait to see Callum and Rayla’s faces when we tell them!”

Lujanne nudged the head of Ezran playfully. “Not even a minute has passed and you’re already planning on our wedding?”

“Hey, I have to get a head start somehow,” Ezran replied shrugging.

“True. I might have enough years on me to outlive you as it is, Ezzy,” she said kissing the back of his head. “If that’s the case, then I have a big list of guests in mind.”

“Promise they won’t be mind melters? Soren nearly had a heart attack with the giant human-eating toad-snake-spider chimera,” Ezran said making Lujanne chuckle. “Are you going to invite the giant leech?”

“Of course not! I still haven’t forgiven it for what it did on my birthday! Can you imagine what would it do on our wedding party? Absolutely no. That leech knows what it did,” Lujanne said harrumphing at the mention of the leech.

Ezran laughed before snuggling against his girlfriend. Would the human Kingdoms be ready to accept an elven Queen in a few years? Perhaps. Perhaps not. But he had hope that they would. He loved his Lujanne too much to not try.

But for now, it was time for them to enjoy their bath and their time off.

  
  


End.


End file.
